Quels amis!
by kedavra666
Summary: Lorsque James avait décidé de demander Lily en mariage, il s'était attendu à ce que ses amis l'approuvent. Pas à ce que Sirius se mettent avec sa soeur et à ce que Remus sauve Lily d'attaques de Mangemorts. N'étaitce pas naturel de chercher du soutien?
1. L'évidence

Quels amis !

Chapitre 1

L'ÉVIDENCE

Ça l'avait frappé par un jeudi ensoleillé du mois de mai, à 3:41. James Potter était couché sur le dos, la tête de sa petite amie, Lily Evans, posée sur son torse et montant au rythme de ses respirations régulières. Et là, cette évidente évidence avait traversé son esprit.

James Potter devait épouser Lily Evans.

Cette constatation pour le moins épatante à cette heure tardive l'avait enchanté. Oui, c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait épouser Lily.

Les jours suivants avaient été totalement insupportable pour la population de Poudlard. James Potter avait été particulièrement instable et les Serpentard avaient dû payer le coût de sa décision – d'ailleurs, aucun d'entre eux n'avait réussi à se débarrasser de la teinture rouge fluo que James leur avait collé dans les cheveux.

Il était maintenant près de vingt-deux heures et James se dirigeait vers la Salle sur Demande. Lily participait à une réunion de Préfète-en-Chef au sujet du bal de fin d'année des élèves de septième année, et son petit ami avait décidé que ce serait le moment idéal pour annoncer à ses meilleurs amis son intention.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, il se trouva devant Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

« Génial. C'est celui qui convoque la réunion qui arrive en dernier. » soupira Sirius, étendu sur un sofa.

Remus Lupin soupira à son tour.

« Ne l'écoute pas, James. Il est simplement frustré parce que tu lui as fait annulé un rendez-vous avec ta sœur. » annonça le lycanthrope.

Cette annonce ne fit qu'augmenter le bonheur que ressentait James.

« Tu nous as convoqué ? » couina Peter.

James hocha la tête.

« Je vous annonce officiellement que j'ai l'intention de demandé Lily en mariage. »

Sirius se redressa subitement.

« Tu veux rire ? »

« Non, je… »

« Enfin, James, tu n'y a pas pensé ! Personne ne se marie, désormais ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Enfin, James, ce n'est pas comme si je t'annonçais la nouvelle du siècle ! Tu as déjà entendu parlé de l'augmentation du taux de divorce ? Du nombre de grossesse hors mariage ? Merlin ! C'est ça ! »

James dévisagea Sirius.

« "C'est ça !" quoi ? »

« Tu as mis Lily enceinte ! »

« Non, Lily n'est pas enceinte ! »

« Allons, calmez-vous. » les incita Remus. « Sirius, James veut se marier. Tu devrais être content pour lui. Il va vivre une vie rangée, en banlieue, sans surprise, routinière, avec des dizaines d'enfants et la femme de sa vie. »

« Nous n'irons pas vivre en banlieue ! Nos deux travails vont être à Londres ! »

« Mes parents disaient ça aussi. Avant de se rendre compte qu'élever un enfant à Londres était absolument impossible. »

« James, tu ne peux pas te marier ! » fit Peter. « Ça veut dire que tu vas être continuellement surveillé par Lily ! »

« Il veut dire plus que maintenant. » clarifia Sirius.

« Ça veut dire plus de beuveries, plus de dragues dans les bars de Pré-au-Lard, plus d'utilisation de fausses cartes d'identités pour aller dans les boîtes moldues, plus… »

« Tout ça ne m'intéresse plus ! Je suis heureux ! J'ai trouvé mon âme soeur ! Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant d'être content pour moi. »

Sirius se tourna vers Remus.

« Raisonne-le ! Sors un de tes arguments de béton qu'il ne pourra pas réfuter ! »

James soupira et quitta la salle. Il se dirigea vers la Salle Commune de Gryffondor et repéra sa sœur sur un des fauteuils, qui lisait un livre d'école.

« Je te dérange ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Kate Potter sourit et ferma son livre.

« Absolument pas. Je suis décidée à couler Histoire de la Magie. »

« Sage décision. »

Kate eut un sourire triste et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de son frère, qui passa ses bras autour de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

James soupira et serra la taille de sa sœur.

« Tu comptes épouser Sirius ? »

Sa sœur fronça les sourcils.

« Peut-être. J'ai du mal à voir Sirius ranger. Avec une femme lui préparant des petits plats pendant qu'il s'occupe de ses enfants. »

James sourit. Effectivement, cette vision avait de quoi faire rire n'importe quel troll.

« Mais j'aimerais bien qu'on se marie. Si ça marche entre nous. »

« Et ça marche, jusqu'à présent ? »

« Plutôt bien. »

« Tant mieux. Oublie ce mariage. »

Kate le frappa à l'épaule.

« Quoi ? » s'écria-t-elle.

« Sirius trouve l'idée du mariage complètement ridicule. »

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Réunion. »

Kate soupira et s'accota sur l'épaule de son frère.

« Je sais. Tu les as tous convoqué en urgence. Sirius a dû annulé notre sortie à Pré-au-Lard à cause de ça. »

« Il n'y avait pas de sortie à Pré-au-Lard prévu, ce soir. »

« Parce que tu attends toujours qu'il y ait une sortie prévue pour aller y faire un tour ? »

« Non. Et je ne veux plus jamais avoir conscience que tu violes les règlement. »

Kate sourit.

« Espèce d'hypocrite. »

Elle reprit toutefois un visage sérieux.

« Pourquoi tu les a convoqué ? »

« Je voulais leur annoncer officiellement que j'allais demander Lily en mariage. »

Kate se tourna vers lui.

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Et bien… Je… Oui, enfin… »

« Oh, James ! C'est merveilleux ! Maman va être ravie de l'apprendre ! »

Elle le serra dans ses bras. James resta un instant surpris, puis sourit à son tour et la serra contre lui.

« Tu es la première à bien accueillir la nouvelle. Avec moi, bien sûr. Ce doit être une question de génétique. »

« Non. Une question de mode. »

« De mode ? »

« Mais oui. Tu crois que Lily acceptera que les robes des demoiselles d'honneur soit ultra sexy ? Un truc qui ferait vraiment chavirer Sirius. »

« Je ne veux pas avoir conscience que tu couches avec lui. »

« Mais… »

« Je ne veux pas avoir conscience que tu couches avec lui. »

Kate sourit.

« Espèce d'hypocrite. »

Lily entra à ce moment dans la salle commune, en fit rapidement le tour des yeux et sourit en voyant James. Elle se dirigea vers le feu et s'assit à côté de son amoureux.

« Salut. »

Elle l'embrassa doucement et adressa un sourire chaleureux à Kate.

« Tu as beaucoup travailler ? » demanda James en mettant un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie.

Kate s'éclipsa silencieusement, et Lily alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de James.

« McGonnagall est une vraie plaie, parfois. »

James jeta un regard amusé à Lily.

« Est-ce bien Miss. Lily Evans qui dit une telle chose ? Vous ne devriez pas me fréquenter, Miss. Evans. J'ai une mauvaise influence sur vous. »

« C'est une vrai plaie à cause de toi, James. »

James sourit alors que Lily glissait sa tête contre son cou et qu'il mettait son nez dans ses cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« La teinture rouge sur les Serpentard. »

James sourit.

« Allons, un peu de patriotisme de la part des Gryffondor avant un match de Quidditch n'a jamais tué qui que ce soit. »

Lily soupira et posa une main sur son torse.

« Elle sait que c'est toi, James. Elle le sait, mais elle n'a aucune preuve. Elle va te surveiller dans tes cours. Elle pense à supprimer la sortie à Pré-au-Lard de dimanche pour tous les Gryffondor si jamais tu ne te dénonces pas. »

James fronça les sourcils.

« Et tu ne lui as pas dit que c'était moi ? Pourquoi tu laisserais tout le monde être puni à cause de moi ? »

« J'ai réussi à la convaincre de seulement nous donner plus de devoir, mais de nous laisser aller à Pré-au-Lard. »

Elle l'embrassa doucement.

« J'ai très envie d'y aller avec toi. »

James sourit. Il était difficile de lui dire à quel point il en avait envie lui aussi alors que la main de sa petite amie se perdait dans ses cheveux.

**Vos commentaires par review sont toujours les bienvenus !**


	2. La compréhension

Chapitre 2

LA COMPRÉHENSION

James Potter se réveilla le matin de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard en sentant que quelque chose lui manquait. Pourtant, son visage endormi était dans son oreiller préférée, qui sentait le shampoing de Lily, et la position dans laquelle il s'était endormi était assez confortable, même si son genoux droit était plus haut que sa taille.

Il comprit, en entendant un gémissement dans le lit voisin, que ce qui lui manquait était Lily. Il soupira et s'assit dans son lit, se frottant les yeux, lorsqu'un second gémissement se fit entendre. Il fronça les sourcils et analysa mentalement la configuration du dortoir des garçons de septième année. La porte. Bien. À droite, le lit de Peter, celui de Remus, un lit vide, le lit de James, le lit de Sirius. Sirius. Le lit d'où sortait les gémissements était celui de Sirius. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était quelque chose de nouveau. Avec qui sortait Sirius déjà ? Anna Von Jark, l'étudiante allemande qui faisait un échange scolaire pour l'année, qui ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais, mais qui, selon Sirius, baisait comme une déesse ? Non, il avait rompu avec elle lors de la première semaine de cours, en septembre. Alors avec qui Sirius sortait-il ?

James poussa un juron et enfila rapidement un pantalon par-dessus ses caleçons. Il tira son rideau, fit un pas vers le lit de Sirius et poussa de nouveau des rideaux. Sirius leva vers lui un regard paniqué.

Leur manque de vêtement était pour le moins évident. Kate était allongée sous Sirius, à qui le drap de coton blanc arrivait aux hanches. Toutefois, ce mince filet blanc qui recouvrait le bas de leur corps ne permettait pas de cacher que les jambes de Kate étaient enroulées autour du bassin de Sirius. Kate serrait Sirius contre elle, question de cacher ses seins à la vue de son frère, et ses mains étaient autour du cou du Batteur vedette de Gryffondor.

« James ! »

Sirius essaya de se détacher un peu de la sœur de son meilleur ami, mais analysa la situation et préféra rester près d'elle.

James ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir Kate, qui avait un sourire sur les lèvres et Sirius, qui voulait visiblement disparaître le plus vite possible.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »

« Et bien, tu vois, James, je crois que nous… » commença Kate.

« Non ! Arrête là. Je ne veux plus savoir. Je vais prendre une douche. Quand je vais revenir dans le dortoir, je ne veux plus te voir. »

Il disparut dans la salle de bain. Il pensa alors à son possible mariage avec Lily. Ils n'auraient jamais d'enfant. Il ne supporterait pas d'avoir des enfants.

Lorsque James sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un jeans, il poussa un soupir en voyant Kate et Sirius qui s'embrassaient toujours, sur le pas de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda James.

Kate sourit, embrassa une dernière fois Sirius et partit. Sirius se tourna vers James, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, en face de son meilleur ami.

« Je l'aime. » fit-il.

James soupira.

« J'espère pour toi. Si tu la laisses maintenant que vous avez baisé, je te jure que je te tue. »

« Si je voulais seulement baiser, James, je l'aurais laisser depuis quelques mois déjà. »

« Vous voulez dire que… »

À ce moment, Kate entra dans la chambre.

« Désolée, j'avais oublié mon string. »

James inspira profondément.

« Ton copain vient de me dire que ce n'était pas la première fois que vous faisiez l'amour. »

« Oh. Non, ce n'était pas la première. »

« Peux-tu m'expliquer comment vous avez pu coucher ensemble sans que Sirius ne réserve le dortoir ? »

« Il y a des tas de placards, tu sais… »

« Stop ! »

James ferma les yeux.

« Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! »

Il les rouvrit. Kate semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire alors que Sirius rougissait, voulant visiblement disparaître sous la cape d'invisibilité la plus proche.

À ce moment, des coups retentirent à la porte.

« James ? C'est moi, je peux entrer ? » fit la voix de Lily.

James se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Puis, il sourit à sa petite amie. Celle-ci portait une jolie jupe noire qui moulait ses cuisses et s'arrêtait à ces genoux, et un veston de la même couleur par-dessus un chandail vert. Un rang de perle, que James lui avait offert à Noël, ornait son cou.

« Salut… » murmura-t-il en l'embrassant doucement.

Lily sourit et l'embrassa à son tour, mais dut rompre le baiser lorsque Kate les poussa vers la gauche, sortant du dortoir en traînant Sirius par la main.

« Peut-être que si tu ne le réservais pas aussi souvent, ta sœur n'aurait pas eu à perdre sa virginité dans la Salle sur Demande. » lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Lily fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers James.

« De quoi parle-t-elle ? »

« Je les ai trouvé ce matin en train de… enfin… tu vois. »

Lily sourit. James fit un pas vers le couple, qui disparaissait dans un escalier, mais Lily le rattrapa par le coude.

« Laisse-la faire. Elle a seize ans. Et Sirius est majeur. »

« Justement. C'est un détournement de mineur. »

« Ils s'aiment. Et nous avons bien mieux à faire. »

James la regarda et sourit en voyant le sourire de sa douce, avant de la traîner dans le dortoir.

* * *

Ce fut un James souriant qui fit les boutiques avec sa petite amie sur l'allée centrale de Pré-au-Lard. Ils arrêtèrent dans trois boutiques de vêtements, où Lily dut essayer une bonne vingtaine de robes, puis ils passèrent chez Honeydukes et Zonco, où Lily filtra les achats de James.

Ils étaient en direction de la Cabane Hurlante, où James voulait montrer à Lily les nouveaux ajouts qu'ils avaient fait pour sécurisés les transformations de Remus, lorsque Lily s'arrêta, arrêtant du même coup James, qui lui tenait la main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il.

« Une nouvelle boutique. Tu en avais entendu parler ? »

James secoua la tête et la leva vers l'enseigne.

« _Robes de rêves. Robes de mariées moldues et sorcières. Neuf et d'occasion._ » lut-il.

« Tu as déjà vu des robes de mariées moldues ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sans attendre sa réponse, Lily le traîna à l'intérieur. Elle adressa un signe de la tête à la vendeuse et se dirigea vers le fond.

« Regarde ! Elles ressemblent beaucoup aux robes de bal, mais en blanc. Elles sont belles, non ? »

James sourit.

« Magnifique. »

Lily se tourna vers lui et fit une légère moue de tristesse.

« Ça t'ennuie ? Tu veux qu'on abandonne l'idée et qu'on aille tout de suite à la Cabane Hurlante ? »

Elle passa ses mains dans les poches arrières du jeans de James alors qu'il la serrait contre lui.

« Pas du tout. »

Il l'embrassa doucement, lui arrachant un sourire, lorsqu'un léger raclement de gorge se fit entendre. James se recula de quelques centimètres de la bouche de Lily et sourit à la vendeuse.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, en fait… » commença Lily.

« En fait, ma fiancée et moi allons nous marier en juillet et elle se cherche une robe. De préférence moldue. »

Lily et la vendeuse froncèrent les sourcils dans sa direction.

« Avec vous ? » questionna la vendeuse.

« Oui. Pourquoi pas ? » s'étonna James.

« Mon chéri, tu sais très bien que de voir la mariée dans sa robe avant le mariage porte malheur. » fit Lily.

James fronça les sourcils. Les moldus avaient vraiment des traditions très étrange…

« Je ne crois pas vraiment aux superstitions. Nous aimerions une robe avec du rouge. »

La vendeuse hocha la tête et partit dans l'arrière-boutique. Lily se tourna vers lui.

« James ! Tu lui as menti ! »

James sourit et l'embrassa.

« Je sais. Mais j'ai terriblement envie de te voir avec une robe de mariée moldue. »

Lily sourit.

« Je t'aime. »

Lily passa donc l'heure suivante à essayer des robes moldues, et James sut s'avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais eut l'air aussi rayonnante. Ils sortirent de la boutique en promettant à la vendeuse de revenir avant leur mariage, lorsqu'ils seraient certains de leur choix, puis se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Cabane Hurlante, où James lui montra le nouveau sortilège Repousse Moldu et les différentes portes à double loquet qu'ils avaient mis.

Vers dix-sept heures, James annonça qu'il allait aux toilettes – en l'occurrence, la Forêt Interdite. Lorsqu'il en revint, il trouva Lily, debout dans le salon, qui pleurait abondamment.

« Lils… »

Elle se tourna vers lui. James s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Il lui embrassa doucement le front.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » murmura-t-il.

« J'ai peur. »

Il lui frotta le dos.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Franchement ! Il y a Voldemort dehors, et toi, à chaque mois, tu risques ta vie en prenant soin de Remus ! Comment voudrais-tu que je me foutes de tout ça ? »

« Je ne te demande pas de t'en foutre, mon amour. Seulement que tu t'en fasses un peu moins. Je ne prends pas de risques inutiles. Je veux toujours survivre jusqu'au lendemain pour te voir. »

Lily eut un sourire. James la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à un lit défoncé. Il se coucha sur le lit alors qu'elle accotait sa tête sur son torse.

« Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, James. J'en mourrais. Je t'aime. »

James leva la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Que je t'aime. »

James sourit.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils rentrèrent à Poudlard main dans la main, traversant la Forêt Interdite. C'est en s'endormant, ce soir-là, le nez dans les cheveux de sa petite amie, que James comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul dans son couple à vouloir se marier à sa douce moitié.

**Un review s'il vous plait !**


	3. Le doute

Chapitre 3

LE DOUTE

James finissait tranquillement sa dissertation de Métamorphose Avancée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor lorsque Lily descendit les marches. Il lui adressa un sourire alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui pour l'embrasser.

« Je ne pourrai pas assister à ta pratique ce soir. » murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

James fit une moue de tristesse.

« Pourquoi ? »

« McGonnagall m'a convoquée à une réunion de Préfète-en-Chef de dernière minute. Je viendrai t'encourager au match, mais… »

James sourit et la fit taire d'un baiser.

« Aucun problème. On se retrouve dans mon dortoir après ta réunion ? »

Lily sourit et hocha la tête avant de partir par le portrait. James vit à ce moment Sirius et Kate descendre les marches menant au dortoir des garçons et soupira.

« Black ! Pratique dans dix minutes ! »

* * *

Lily sortit de sa réunion vers les vingt-trois heures et se mit à arpenter les couloirs pour sa ronde habituelle. Elle réprimanda un élève de troisième année de Serdaigle qui revenait apparemment d'une retenue de Métamorphose – chose absolument fausse puisque les retenues terminaient obligatoirement avant vingt-deux heures et que McGonagall se trouvait avec elle pendant les cinq heures qu'avaient duré la rencontre – et allait continuer sa ronde au quatrième étage lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière elle. Elle se retourna et, presque aussitôt, se fit jeter contre le mur grâce à un sortilège de Propulsion.

« Alors, la pute à Potter se promène seule dans les couloirs la nuit ? » fit une voix féminine relativement aigu.

Lily se contenta de secouer inutilement ses jambes dans les airs tout en cherchant son air, car une main invisible s'était poser contre son cou et l'empêchait de respirer.

« Les couloirs ne sont pas sûr pour les petites Sang-de-Bourbe qui osent forniquer avec des sorciers au Sang Pur. » reprit la voix.

La main lâcha Lily, qui retomba sur le sol.

« Il va falloir donner l'exemple pour les autres petites Sang-de-Bourbes en ton genre qui voudraient t'imiter. _Doloris_ ! »

Lily se tordit de douleur alors que le sortilège la heurtait de plein fouet.

« Tu ne laisses échapper aucun son de douleur, espèce de petite garce ! _Doloris_ !»

Lily fut de nouveau heurter, mais resta silencieuse, laissant toutefois une larme s'échapper de son œil gauche.

« Les larmes sont signes de faiblesse. Dolo… »

« _Expelliarmus_ ! »

Le sortilège se rompit aussitôt. Lily entendit le "pop" caractéristique du transplanage, même si cela était impossible, puisqu'ils étaient à Poudlard.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Lily ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avait fermé sous la douleur. Elle aperçut alors le visage inquiet de Remus, et lui adressa un faible sourire.

« Merci. »

« Ce n'est rien. Je suis sorti de la salle de réunion dix minutes après toi, et étant donné qu'il était tard, je me suis dit qu'il serait préférable que je t'accompagne, puisque Dumbledore n'arrête pas de dire que même Poudlard n'est plus sûr. Il a bien raison. »

Lily ne releva même pas l'ironie.

« Remus, qui était-ce ? »

« Bellatrix Black. Ou Lestrange. Je ne sais pas si elle s'est finalement mariée à Rodolphus. C'est la cousine au premier degré de Sirius. »

Lily hocha la tête.

« Comment a-t-elle pu transplaner ? »

« Il est impossible d'entrer ou de sortir de Poudlard en transplanant. L'_Histoire de Poudlard_ n'a jamais parlé de transplanage **à l'intérieur** de Poudlard. »

Lily nota pour elle-même cette information.

« Tu te sens capable de marcher jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor ? »

Lily hocha la tête. Remus lui tendit ses mains pour l'aider à se relever, mais dès qu'elle fut debout, elle perdit l'équilibre et Remus dut la rattraper pour qu'elle ne frappe pas le sol.

« Je crois qu'il serait préférable que je te porte jusqu'à la Salle Commune. »

« Mais non… Je vais être trop lourde pour toi… »

« Un des avantages de ma conditions est une force surhumaine. En première année, j'étais capable de soulever Hagrid à dix centimètres du sol pendant une minute. Alors te transporter jusqu'à la Salle Commune... »

Lily sourit et se laissa prendre dans les bras du lycanthrope. Elle cala sa tête contre son épaule.

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi gentil avec moi, Remus ? »

« Parce que tu es la petite amie de James. Et que tu dois être la seule fille, avec Kate, qui n'éprouve pas une entière répugnance en me voyant. »

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à la Salle Commune, où Lily toussota légèrement.

« Tu pourrais me reposer ici ? Je ne veux pas que James l'apprenne comme ça. Il va croire que quelque chose de grave m'est arrivé. »

Remus sourit et la reposa, mais l'aida tout de même à marcher jusqu'au dortoir. Il la laissa aller seule jusqu'au lit de James et partit ensuite jusqu'à la salle de bain.

* * *

James eut un sourire en voyant sa petite amie entrer sous les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.

« Tu arrives plus tard que d'habitude… » murmura-t-il en l'embrassant.

« J'ai décidé de faire une ronde après ma réunion. Question de ne pas avoir à me relever durant la nuit… »

« Excellente idée. » murmura-t-il en l'embrasant plus avidement et en glissant sa main sous son chandail.

« James… non… pas ce soir… »

James s'éloigna rapidement, fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je… je suis assez fatiguée. On pourrait pas… disons… seulement dormir ? »

James hocha vivement la tête.

« Je… Oui… bien sûr… j'imagine… »

Lily sourit, l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres, enleva son t-shirt et ses pantalons avant de se coucher et de s'allonger contre lui.

C'est en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de son amour que James se questionna soudainement à savoir si elle aussi tenait à un engagement matrimonial pour la vie.

* * *

Ce fut un trop plein de lumière qui les réveilla le lendemain matin.

« Espèce de sal hypocrite ! »

James reçut un jet d'eau froide sur le visage. Il s'assit aussitôt, découvrant partiellement Lily, qui se leva en même temps que lui, couvrant son soutien-gorge avec un drap blanc. James dévisagea ensuite sa sœur, qui fulminait à côté de lui, vêtue uniquement de la chemise de Sirius, qui laissait voir un ensemble de sous-vêtements noirs.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » cria James.

« Il me prend que tu viens me dire que je n'ai pas le droit de baiser avec mon copain alors que toi tu baise avec ta petite amie ! »

« Je… »

James allait frapper quelque chose dans les cinq prochaines secondes.

« Premièrement, contrairement à nous, tu n'es pas majeure ! Et puis deuxièmement, ce que je fais avec ma copine ne te concerne pas ! »

Kate poussa un cri de rage et alla dans la salle de bain. Sirius, vêtu d'un caleçon, s'approcha de lui.

« Je suis désolé, je lui avait dit de… »

Mais James ferma les yeux, fulminant intérieurement.

« Sirius, putain, va mettre des vêtements ! »

Sirius rougit et disparut à son tour dans la salle de bain. Lily éclata de rire et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, puis se leva et se rhabilla avant d'enfiler ses vêtements de la veille.

« Je dois aller finir ma dissertation de Potions. Et, si tu veux mon avis, ils sont en train de faire l'amour sous la douche. »

Lily partit en riant alors que James se levait en jurant, enfilant un pantalon et se précipitant sur la porte pour la frapper à coups de poings.

**Voilà ! Un petit review serait apprécié !**


	4. La décision

Chapitre 4

LA DÉCISION

Jamais James Potter n'avait été aussi stressé durant toute sa vie. Et peut-être même durant toutes ses vies antérieures. Il desserra sa cravate rouge et or et déboutonna son veston au complet. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux, qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas réussit à coiffé pour un évènement aussi important que le bal de fin d'année.

« Whisky Pur Feu ? » demanda Sirius en lui tendant une bouteille qu'il avait dissimulé dans la poche intérieure de son veston.

James la lui arracha des mains et en but une longue rasade.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? »

Sirius soupira.

« Ce sont des filles. Elles ont toutes les deux séchés leurs classes pour se faire belles pour vingt heures, mais elle se maquilleront jusqu'à vingt heure trente. Elle se feront désirer jusqu'à vingt et une heure, et là, on pourra partir. »

« Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que les filles sont aussi difficiles à comprendre ? »

« Parce que ce sont des filles. »

James soupira.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as invité ma sœur à notre bal. Son billet coûte trois fois plus cher que le notre. Et déjà que trente Gallions pour écouter de la mauvaise musique, c'est excessif… »

« Elle voulait venir. Et c'est ma copine. Et si Lily te largue après ta demande, elle doit bien être là pour te le remémorer tout au long de ta vie. »

James avala difficilement. Ne pas penser que Lily pourrait le larguer. Excellente idée. Ne pas…

James leva les yeux en entendant le plancher du dortoir des filles garder. À ce moment, il vit une paire d'escarpins verts, qui précédaient une robe fourreau verte et le joli visage de sa petite amie, souriante et légèrement maquillée, dont les cheveux roux avaient été joliment surélevés.

Elle s'approcha de lui, ralentie par ses souliers à talons hauts, et l'embrassa doucement. James sourit en voyant qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser même avec ces accessoires qui la grandissait.

« Tu es magnifique. » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Merci. Toi aussi. »

« Est-ce que ma sœur arrive bientôt ? »

« Elle finissait de mettre son rouge à lèvre et elle descendait. »

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? » soupira Sirius.

Lily fronça les sourcils, mais James l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Ne cherche pas à comprendre. »

À ce moment, Kate entra dans la salle commune. Ses longs cheveux noirs avaient été bouclés avec soin, et une robe noire sans bretelle, qui lui donnait un joli décolleté et qui arrêtait au milieu de sa cuisse, recouvrait ses courbes.

« Je fais assez bien pour ton bal ? » demanda timidement Kate en voyant son petit ami la détaillée de haut en bas, une lueur d'envie sur le visage.

Sirius hocha vivement la tête.

« Absolument. » murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

James dut toussoter à quatre reprise pour que les deux amoureux se décident à arrêter leurs embrassades. Puis, ils descendirent au Grand Hall.

James sentit la main de Lily devenir moite et serrer davantage la sienne lorsqu'ils croisèrent Bellatrix Black. Il tourna un regard inquiet vers elle.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

Lily hocha la tête.

« Oui. Seulement un peu de fatigue. »

James hocha la tête. Il se serait fatigué à moins que ça. Sa douce ne dormait que quelques heures par nuit, se levant à l'aurore pour compléter ses travaux et se couchant au petit matin pour étudier ses ASPICs de Médicomagie, et ça c'était si elle n'assouvissait pas les désirs d'adolescent bourré d'hormones de son petit ami.

La soirée se passa calmement et, étant un piètre danseur, James ne put emmener Lily danser que vers une heure du matin, alors que les slows commençaient leur apparitions sans interruptions. Lily s'accota contre son épaule et étouffa un bâillement.

« Tu veux qu'on aille dormir ? » demanda James, le nez dans ses cheveux.

« Non. Je ne veux pas recroiser Black. »

James fronça les sourcils en cherchant son ami des yeux. Sirius était dans un coin de la salle, embrassant langoureusement sa sœur contre un mur, ayant tous deux un verre de champagne dans leur main. James eut un instant l'envie d'aller dire à sa sœur qu'elle n'avait pas légalement le droit de dormir et que le couvre-feu était annoncé depuis longtemps, mais la sensation de Lily contre lui lui fit oublier cette pensée.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas croiser Sirius ? »

« Pas Sirius. Bellatrix. »

James fronça les sourcils.

« Elle te fait des menaces ? »

« Non. Elle a essayé de m'attaquer dans un corridor pendant une de mes rondes. Mais un simple Experliarmus l'a mit à terre. »

James hocha la tête.

« Tu es trop fatiguée pour que je te demande un truc ? »

« Si c'est sexuel, oui. »

James sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

« Non, pas du tout. »

Lily remarqua à ce moment qu'ils se trouvaient au centre de la piste de danse bondée. James s'éloigna un peu d'elle et posa un genou sur le sol.

« Lily Evans, maintenant que j'ai réussi à te prouver, après six ans et demi de cour apparente, que j'était mieux que le calmar du Lac Noir, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

La musique s'était arrêtée et tout les visages étaient tournés vers eux.

« Oui… » murmura-t-elle doucement, la voix entrecoupée de sanglot.

James se releva et l'embrassa doucement.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, James. »

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois en lui glissant au doigt une bague en or blanc surmonté d'un léger diamant en forme de cœur. Il la souleva ensuite dans ses bras et, l'embrassant toujours, la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Au loin, James entendit Sirius pousser un cri de joie ressemblant à celui qu'il avait poussé lorsque les Gryffondor avaient gagné au Quidditch quelques jours plus tôt, remportant ainsi la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Lorsque James déposa Lily sur le sol et se résigna à arrêter de l'embrasser, sous les sifflement de ses compatriotes de classe, Kate se jeta dans ses bras.

« Je t'avais dit qu'elle dirait oui ! Je veux être demoiselle d'honneur ! Et la marraine de votre premier enfant ! »

« Dans ce cas, je veux être le parrain ! » cria Sirius, arrivant derrière Lily.

James sourit et passa un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie avant de la serrer contre lui. Lily s'approcha de lui.

« Il ne te reste plus qu'à rencontrer mes parents, maintenant. »

FIN

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà, j'espère que ce premier-volet-qui-est-paru-après-le-deuxième vous a plu ! J'envisage peut-être un troisième, qui aura lieu dans le futur, un AU où Kate et Sirius se retrouverait après le combat final, avec un peu de Ginny/Harry et du Remus/Tonks aussi. Le tout serait peut-être M. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de tout ça par review s'il vous plait !**


End file.
